Scared With and Scared Without
by CarolinaMoon
Summary: Sawyer walks in on Kate and Jack arguing about their kiss. He no likey, kids. SkateJate because Kate can't make decisions. Eventually she will... hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Scared With/Scared Without

Disclaimer: I am not the rightful owner of Lost. No copyright infringement is intended.

Spoilers: Everything up to "Fire + Water".

Summary: Sawyer walks in on Kate and Jack arguing about their kiss. He no likey, kids.

The first thing Sawyer heard when he walked into the hatch was Kate's voice.

"Jack, I'm sorry. What more can I say ? Please talk to me," she pleaded.

Sawyer flattened himself against the wall and strained to listen.

"Sorry ? What are you sorry about, Kate ? Following us when I told you not to ? Putting yourself in danger, not to mention the group ? The kiss, what ?" Jack shot back angrily.

Sawyer's eyes darkened.

"Is that what this is about ? The kiss ? That's why you're mad ?" Kate asked incredulously.

"Oh, don't turn this around," Jack sputtered. "You've been acting crazy for days. Running around doing what you want."

"What are you talking about ?" she asked.

"I get it, okay ? You were lonely and you had your toy Jack around. Figured you might as well get some comfort, right ?"

"Jack, you know it wasn't like that," Kate sputtered. "I was upset, I needed time to be alone and think, but you hugged me and… all these feelings flooded in."

There was silence for a moment and all Sawyer could hear was his heart beating out of his chest.

"Yeah, so flooded that you kissed me… and then you ran," Jack said quietly.

"Jack, please," Kate pleaded, "I had things to sort out. Still do, but I have been thinking about you. I really have."

"Yeah, I can tell by the way you've been ignoring me."

Sawyer couldn't listen anymore. He could just open the hatch door and go. Then, again, that wasn't his style. He pushed himself off the wall and swaggered into the computer room where Jack and Kate stood.

"Well, well," he drawled, "What do we have here ? A little lovers' quarrel ?"

They just stared at him.

Sawyer glanced down. Jack was tentatively holding one of Kate's hands.

Sawyer chuckled, "Well don't worry, Doc, Freckles always did like to kiss-and-run, or in my case, hit. She's a feisty one. Ain't that right, Freckles ?"

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Scared With/Scared Without

Disclaimer: I am not the rightful owner of Lost. No copyright infringement is intended.

Spoilers: Everything up to "Fire + Water".

Summary: Sawyer walks in on Kate and Jack arguing about their kiss. He no likey, kids. Skate with some Jate.

Author's Note: Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

Kate glared at Sawyer, but said nothing.

"What do you want, Sawyer ?" Jack snapped, dropping her hand.

"Easy, Doc," Sawyer quipped, "I have an appointment. Or did your nurse here forget to write it down ?"

"His meds," Kate said quietly, looking at Jack. "We came yesterday, but you weren't here."

"Weren't at the beach, either," Sawyer said. "Steak Puff said he saw you walking into the jungle with Ana Lucia. Exactly who is the head nurse around here these days, Doc ?"

Jack put his hand up. "Give it a rest, Sawyer. I'll get your antibiotics."

Sawyer smirked as Jack went into the storage room and Kate stared at the floor.

"Where does he find the time ?" Sawyer said, his words dripping with fake admiration. "With the romancing and patching up and pushing that little button, he still manages to keep his hair nice and Army like. Oh, wait, did you do that too ?"

"Sawyer--" Kate began.

"Hero gets the works, huh ?" Sawyer asked, getting into a rhythm. "Well, of course, he does. Why wouldn't he ?"

Kate opened her mouth, but nothing came out. For the first time, she didn't have a comeback. She just stood there and took it.

"Just when did you plant one on him, Freckles ? I'm not quite up to speed on island affairs. Wait, let me guess. Was it when we launched the raft ? I recall you two weren't there. Maybe it was when we were getting shot at in the middle of the damn ocean. How about when we got thrown in a hole for two days ? Was romance in the air on this side of the island ?"

Kate just stared blankly at him.

"Nah, that's not it," Sawyer said, peering into her eyes, getting closer. "I'm guessing the Doc didn't get himself tortured and tied to a tree. Been there, done that, huh ?"

"Why are you doing this ?" Kate finally asked.

"Oh, I got one," Sawyer said, ignoring her question. "Maybe it was when I was lying on that bed dying. Is that it ?"

He meant to continue, but something in Kate's eyes stopped him. The silence only lasted for a few seconds, but he knew he had gotten his answer.

"Aw, ain't that sweet," he cooed. "Tell me something, Freckles, did my little medical emergency interrupt you two or was it an aphrodisiac ? After all, nothing screams "hero" like a little life savin'."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Scared With/Scared Without

Disclaimer: I am not the rightful owner of Lost. No copyright infringement is intended.

Spoilers: Everything up to "Fire + Water". Then AU.

Summary: Sawyer walks in on Kate and Jack arguing about their kiss. He no likey, kids. Skate/Jate goodness.

Author's Note: Finally, an update !

Something in Kate snapped. She got in Sawyer's face and pushed him back. Hard.

"Jack and I, that has nothing to do with you, do you understand that?" she sputtered. "Nothing. Stay out of it"

Sawyer's face burned. At last, a response.

"Not a problem, sweetheart," he snarled. "Who'd dare get between your pathetic back-and-forth romance? Not me. Not ever."

"Then we don't have a problem, do we?" she snapped back.

Sawyer chuckled dryly as she continued to glare at him.

"No, _Kate_," he replied slowly. "We don't have _anything_."

He held her stare for a moment, until her eyes seemed to shake with uncertainty.

With that, he adjusted the collar she had flipped up when she pushed him and walked away.

When Jack stepped out of the storage room, all he heard was the latch slamming shut. Kate stood there quietly, her fists clenched.

"Well, I guess he feels better," he said walking up to her.

She looked up. Although she had a lot to say to Jack, and most of it not concerning Sawyer, she knew it wasn't the time to get into it.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "Back to his old self."

"He should take these, though," Jack said, holding up the bottle of antibiotics. "He missed a day."

He looked at her curiously, but without expectation.

"I don't really wanna talk to him right now," Kate said, slipping her hands in her jeans. "And I've got shift for two more hours"

"No, I'll go," Jack said as he gathered his backpack from the floor.

She nodded and made her way to the desk.

"Hey, uh, Kate?" Jack asked with uncertainty. "Can you stick around after? Maybe we can talk."

She looked up at him, surprised, and maybe just a bit grateful.

"Sure," she said, nodding. "I'd like that."

"Good," Jack murmured, cinching the straps of his pack. "And, uh…"

"Yeah ?"

"I think I might give him enough meds to finish out his course," Jack said. "You know, let him start taking care of himself."

Jack could tell she was processing as she tucked her hair behind her ears and locked down. He was about to say something when she began to nod slowly.

"I think that might be good," she said, looking back up.

He nodded and awkwardly waived as he made his way out.

He was about halfway to the beach when it started drizzling. He was about to quicken his step when he heard a branch snap behind him.

"You love her, doc?" a voice asked hoarsely.

Jack didn't turn around. There was no mistaking the voice.

Sawyer.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Scared With/Scared Without

Disclaimer: I am not the rightful owner of Lost. No copyright infringement is intended.

Spoilers: Everything up to "Fire + Water". Then AU.

Summary: Sawyer walks in on Kate and Jack arguing about their kiss. He no likey, kids.

Skate/Jate goodness.

Author's Note: Here's a little chapter with just the boys.

"Just the man I was looking for" Jack said with an annoyed expression on his face as he turned around.

"I bet you fall in love a lot," Sawyer quipped. "See a pretty lady that needs fixin' and you're in business."

"I have your meds," Jack said, reaching into his backpack.

"What do you love more, doc, the actual fixin' or the way they look at you afterwards with such awe and gratitude?" Sawyer asked, winding a blade of grass around and around his finger.

"One of these daily," Jack said, holding up the bottle. "Taking more won't make you better faster, so don't."

"Me, myself, I don't fix, so I don't have the answer to that one," Sawyer said with a small laugh. "But I'm guessing all that beholden bullshit has gotta wear thin eventually."

Jack tossed the bottle at him. "Missing a dose, however, will make you stall, so try to remember."

"When that awe is gone, do you move on?" Sawyer asked, regarding the bottle with little interest. "Or do you fix them up all over again?"

"Clean out the wound everyday and keep it dry" Jack said as he slid his pack back on. "Work it out a little more each day, but don't overdo it. If it starts aching, stop."

Sawyer put the bottle in his pocket. "But you know something, doc? Some people don't ask to be fixed. Some people don't want to be. They are who they are, and no amount of your good work is gonna change that…. And that includes your meddling, little head games and guilt trips."

"It's your responsibility to take care of that," Jack said, pointing at his shoulder. "No one's gonna tell you to take your meds and remind you to stretch it out and keep it clean. If it gets infected… if you re-injure it in any way, it's not on us."

"_Us_?" Sawyer asked, amused. "_Right_, doc. Whatever you say. You're the boss. You're the mayor."

Jack started to walk away, but suddenly stopped. "This isn't a head game, Sawyer."

"You sure about that, Jack-o?" Sawyer asked. "Then what was this song-and-dance you just did? Who was it for? Not for me. I know you don't care two shits if my arm falls off or if I die tomorrow. No, doc. You did it for her."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about," Jack said, his voice raising.

"Oh, I think I do. Seeing her take care of me drove you crazy. She wasn't following you around anymore, and, hell, she probably forgot she even kissed you. You wanted nothing more than to get her way from me, but you knew she wasn't going anywhere, especially with my arm near off my shoulder. So what do you, doc ? You parade Ana-Lucia in front of her. You ignore her and treat her like shit. You played to her pathetic need for your approval. Boom, that takes care of her. Then you throw a bottle at me and feed me some crap about cleaning my wound and owning up to my recovery, or whatever that hell that just was, and boom, that takes care of me."

"You know, Sawyer, it's amazing the way your head works" Jack said, his eyes blazing. "I think you actually believe everything you just said. But believe me, I never did give you much importance. Certainly, not enough to come up with a plan like that."

"It was a clever, little con. I especially liked the part where you insinuated she wants nothing more to do with me." Sawyer said. "The little '_us'_. That was a nice touch, doc."

"You're deluded," Jack whispered angrily.

"And you're delirious," Sawyer popped right back, his voice rough. "If you think that's all it would take, then you don't know Freckles. And you sure as hell don't know me, Jack."

They stood there staring each other down. Jack watched as Sawyer's face went from forceful to oddly challenging.

"It was a valiant effort on your part" Sawyer said, winding the blade of grass around his finger again. "But it didn't work."

It was Sawyer who turned away this time.

"We both know there's only two people who can pull a con like that on this island," Sawyer drawled . "One of 'em is me."

Jack could only watch him go.

"The other one…" Sawyer called back, "is not you."

TBC…


End file.
